Let Her Go
by RissyWrites
Summary: Will Ezra realize he needs to let Aria go? (Set in the middle of Season 1, after Ezra returns from New York.) Songfic, Let Her Go by Passenger. One shot.


**This is set in the middle of season 1, after Ezra returns from New York...**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Ezra looked across the school to see Aria flirting with Noel Kahn. His heart just about broke in two and he had to tear his eyes away before his jealousy became obvious. He'd thought his decision over so many times, but this was the right thing to do. He loved Aria, and she deserved to be happy. So he let her go...

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

She loved him, that he knew. He thought his decision to let her move on was the right thing to do, but now it didn't feel right. He realized how happy they were together, now that he was at such a low point. How his getaway to New York didn't help anything, he just missed her. But he pushed all the pain he was feeling aside, allowing her to be a normal teenage girl was the right thing. It had to be.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Ezra sat at a bar, staring at the glass of scotch in his hand. He thought about her. He couldn't seem to have a successful relationship, first tree was Maggie, then Jackie and now Aria. But the others couldn't even compare to Aria. She was the girl of his dreams. And he lost her so quickly.

_You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

He couldn't stop thinking about her as he lay in his bed. Picturing her hazel eyes, the way it felt to have her in his arms, her lips on his. Maybe, just maybe, he could understand at some point what this girl had done to him. But in the end it was his fault, it was his touch that killed this relationship. She was ready to fight for their love, and he let wither away.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

"How could you write these words and feel these feelings, and give up on us so quickly?" Aria asked as she held up the poem he wrote for her. The poem she was never meant to read.

"I never meant for you to read that." Ezra replied, quickly. "But I had to let you go, Aria. I miss you, and I love you. But it's because I love you that I set you free. Free from all of this, this hiding and sneaking around. You deserve more than that, more than me."

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

"But you're what makes me happy. Don't you see that? It's worth a risk." Aria responded, staring deeply into the deep blue eyes in front of her.

"Just go." Ezra said looking down.

"You tell me you love and miss me, and then you just tell me to go?" Aria asked, anger evident in her voice. But behind that anger was something more, hurt and sadness.

"Please." He stated, voice wavering, as he looked towards the door. And with that she stormed out, tears streaming down her face.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Aria stared up at her ceiling, she couldn't understand Ezra. Was she not worth fighting for? Did he really love her? He must, that poem conveyed so much emotion. So much feeling. But now she felt nothing, she was numb, empty. How could a love so deep fall apart so quickly?

_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep_

Ezra rolled over, awaking from another dream of her. But just as quickly as she was there, she was gone. He wished he could hold on to those few moments, feel the warmth when they touched. He loved that girl. And he dove head first into their relationship, only to be left heartbroken. He couldn't stand the thought of how he had hurt her, when he saw her cry as she left his classroom.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Being apart from her had only validated in his mind how much he needed her. The complete opposite effect he was hoping it would have. The saying: "You don't know what you've got until it's gone," couldn't be more true in this case.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

He sat in his car, waiting to see if she would actually come. Then he heard the passenger door open. "You came." He said quietly.

"What do you want? I thought you were done with me?" She shot back in anger.

"I was stupid." He said, looking at her features in the dark of the night. Still as beautiful as ever.

"Yes, you were. You just left Ezra, you left me. And then you come back, you tell me you love me, and then kick me out of your classroom. So what do you want from me, Ezra? I can't do this." She yelled back at him.

"I don't know... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He replied looking out the window.

And you let her go

"So now you're telling me to leave again?" Aria asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." He replied, so quietly he wasn't sure she could hear him.

Will you let her go?

"Aria," he said, as she opened the door, "I'm so sorry. I needed to see you. I love you, don't ever doubt that. But I have to trust that this is what's best for the both of us."

She paused, then turned to look at him, "You can't just decide how I feel, this is a relationship. This isn't just you. You need to talk to me before you just decide things for us. If you love me like you say you do, you would fight. You are a coward. Goodbye Ezra."

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

"Goodbye Aria." He whispered. He was a coward. He wanted to fight, but somehow he couldn't. As much as it hurt the both of them. So he let her go...

**I heard this song and was inspired to try to write a songfic for it. This is my first one shot, so I hope you liked it. I know it has a depressing ending but I felt like there was no way around it. Please review! I'm pretty sure I will keep this a one shot but if you'd like me to continue let me know! I'm sorry I haven't updated Twist of Fate. I just have some severe writers block for that story, so I thought I would post this anyway :) thank you for all of your continued support!**

**Xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


End file.
